bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigskin
The Splicer model "Pigskin" is a football player. They are usually either a member of Ryan's Raiders (a team mentioned in one of the many public address announcements), or (as some shirt designs state) the Atlas Astros. They seem to be the most stable of the Splicers, having, at least, partial awareness of what has happened to him and Rapture. However, this does not mean they are sane in any way, as they are just slightly less crazy than the other Rapture inhabitants. Unfortunately, he only appears in Farmer's Market and the final boss fight with a mutated Frank Fontaine. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Aw, would ja- ''come on! I gotta take a leak!" *"''Uh, baby...? I'm- I'm... I'm all calmed down, now... Okay? So-... Just open?! Would ja- shit!" *"Aw, well, what is this?!" *"Aw, would ja- Don't- don't make me come in there!" *"Hey, come on- come on... Joey's gone, alright? You- you could come out, now." *"Not today, Dad, alright? I mean god damn!" *"Open up, in there!" *"Okay, okay, alright. I'll- 'll- 'll make the game, I promise." *"Hey!" *"Mom...? Mom...! Mom..." *"Eh, Mom...? Mom...? I- it's er-" Frozen (Stuttering) *"So cold." *"It's alright, Dad. It's alright, Dad." *"It's cold... Stay- stay focused, stay whatever, stay in the game. Stay." Attacked by Bees *"Get out of my face!" *"Not bees!" *"Ahhh! Bees! Bees! Bees! Bees! Get away! Bees!" Examining Corpse *"Uh, what 'cha- what 'cha got there, buddy?" *"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well." *"Uh, what the hell? He- he was sunned the whole time?" *"'' Oh, shit. Hey, Dad, check this out!" *"''That old son-of-a-bitch." *"Okay... I- I guess I could use this." *"I... I know you... No, I- I know you. I- I- I know I know you. You're- you're- you're that guy with the writing." *"What the hell?" *"No! There's nothing here, already! I- I- I- I- I- I looked, like, 15 times, alright? Jesus!" *"God damn Splicers. Fucking useless." Using Vending Machines *"Ya, ya, ya, okay. I'm getting it one way or another." *"Aw, come on, already!" *"Aw, would 'chu work?!" *"Just- one- more!" *"Stupid piece'a crap." *"Aw, really? Beautiful piece of machinery. And fucking worthless!" *"It- it's different, this time, ya know? Really, it is. It- it certainly is." *"God damn, I wanna- I- I wanna tear this thing open so bad." *"Oh, shit! Dad, I- I haven't seen this one before." *"Come on, fucking thing." Idle *"I'm good enough...! Why don't you believe it?" *"I'm tryin', Mr. Ryan. Please don't judge me! Please!" *"Look at me, Mr. Ryan. I- I've got nothin' left to give." *"Mom...? Dad...? Can you come get me?" *"It hurts... It- it- it hurts just to breathe." *"He's an intruder... and- and they make us kill intruders." *"I just wanna go to sleep... Just wanna go to sleep, I just wanna go to sleep." *"They make me hate everything I see! ''(4x)" *"''I do what I'm told! I just do what I'm told! I always just do what I'm told!" Hears Player *"Wait a second, uh dad...? Dad...? Wait, wait." *"What was that?" *"Fuck." *"I heard that!" *"Mom...? Mom? Is that you?" *"What?! Wait, what?" *"Huh? I mean... ''(whispering) Shhh, someone's there." *"''Huh?" *"Dad?" Searching for the Player *"Where are you?! They'll kill me if I don't find you!" *"Better come out! It- it'll go easier for both of us!" *"I know someone's there! And it'll be easier if you just come out!" *"Please, come on out! It'll be so much worse if you hide!" *"Where are you?! '''Where are you?!'" *"''Do you have any idea what they'll do if I don't find you?!" *"Where the hell are you?!" *"Where'd you go?" *"Yeah you're all bark, eh?" Returning to Idle *"That's enough for today." *"I'll see him again, a-and then I'll break him!" *"Is that it? Is that all you got?" *"Just stop playing, okay? Fucking mind games." *"Next time, I'll, I'll break him in two!" *"Nothing here. Just a-another lie." *"But I'm not finished fighting him yet! Damn!" *"Hearing things,Going cra-zy! Going crazy..." *"Why isn't anyone there?" *"You-you know what? I'm ''quitting.Yeah, you happy?" Attacking *"''Is this good enough for you?" *"It's my life! Mine!" *"Is this what you want?" *"Is this what you want, dad?!" *"Nobody touches me! Nobody!" *"Nobody lays a hand on me!" *"Hey, back the fuck off!" *"I ''am good enough!" *"''What? I've beaten you before!" *"Laugh at me now, you stupid son of a bitch!" *"Come here, you." *"I'm coming in!" *"Here it is!" *"Did you like that one, dad?" *"Judge me?! I'll kill you!" *"C'mere!" *"Yeah, am I entertaining you? Great! Is this fun to watch?!" If the Player Runs *"Y-y-you think I can't get to you?" *"Are you trying to make this difficult for me?" *"Fine, I'll chase you then!" *"You're nothing! Nothing!" *"Ya, run! My dad was right about all you losers!" *"I ''knew you didn't have it in you!" *"''Get back here and let me finish this!" *"Oh it's my turn now? Fine!" Upon Killing the Player *"Mom. Mom? Look what I've done. Mom?" *"Okay, I did it! Can I go now?" *"I did it, okay? He's dead! Now just leave me alone!" *"Why did you make me do it? Why?" *"There! He's dead! Now just shut up!" *"It's over, okay? It's over! Now just get out of my head!" Injured *"Christ it hurts!" *"Oh my god, I'm bleeding!" *"It hurts! It hurts! Jesus, it hurts!" Videos 300px|left Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110543651.jpg|The original concept sketch for Pigskin Bioshock_PigSkin.jpg|The in-game model of the Pigskin as seen in BioShock. 363146-thuggish_super.jpg|A Pigskin in the form of a Thuggish Splicer. fr: de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies